falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Yao guai (Honest Hearts)
Yao guai are a species of mutated American black bear. These creatures can be found in Zion Canyon in 2281, and include a unique quest-based yao guai named Ghost of She. Characteristics Biology The yao guai of Zion Canyon seem to be visually identical to the yao guai of the Capital Wasteland and the Commonwealth, but larger. Gameplay attributes Yao guai are extremely fast and powerful creatures, second only to deathclaws in terms of raw strength and speed. Unlike deathclaws, they are less alert, as the player character may come in contact with one when it is asleep or laying down. Yao guai do not attack bighorners in Zion Canyon. This may appear uncharacteristic, but is consistent with real predators that do not unnecessarily exhaust their food supply. Unlike the yao guai found in Fallout 3, the Animal Friend perk does not affect them; they will become hostile towards the player character upon detection. Variants Yao guai These creatures are nearly identical to the yao guai found in the Capital Wasteland. They are also normally found in groups of two to four. |level =18 |perception =6 |hp =215 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (70 ) |attack2 = |items =* Yao guai meat }} |level =22 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (85 ) |attack2 = |items =* Yao guai meat }} Yao guai cub Yao guai cubs are smaller, weaker and less deadly versions of their parents, of whom they stay in close proximity to. |level =5 |perception =4 |hp =65 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 = |items =* Yao guai meat }} |level =10 |perception =5 |hp =105 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (45 ) |attack2 = |items =* Yao guai meat }} |level =14 |perception =5 |hp =145 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 = |items =* Yao guai meat }} Giant yao guai Giant yao guai are larger versions of yao guai. A giant yao guai is a sigficicant threat to low level player characters. Early in the Honest Hearts add-on, a giant yao guai attacks and kills a green gecko on top of a rock while the player approaches the Dead Horses camp. A few of these can be found near the Red Gate. |level =16 |perception =2 |hp =300 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 = |items =* Yao guai meat }} |level =32 |perception =8 |hp =475 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (120 ) |attack2 = |items =* Yao guai meat }} Notes * The only piece of yao guai meat in the base game can be found inside the Legate's war tent. Since the only other places that yao guai are known to inhabit in the Fallout world are the Capital Wasteland, the Island, Appalachia and the Commonwealth, it can be assumed that this piece comes from the add-on location Zion National Park. ** It is stated several times through dialogue with Caesar's Legion members that Legate Lanius was campaigning in Utah. This would mean that yao guai are found elsewhere in Utah. * Follows-Chalk will often make mention of how there couldn't possibly be anything as bad as yao guai in the civilized world, indicating that more dangerous creatures like deathclaws apparently haven't reached Zion. * Killing 10 yao guai will complete the Yao Guai Hunter challenge. Appearances Yao guai appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes * In Chinese, yao guai (妖怪) generally translates as "monster." * In Chinese mythology, "yao guai" are physical manifestations of the spirits of mistreated animals or fallen divine animals. Category:Honest Hearts creatures Category:Yao guai de:Yao Guai (Honest Hearts)